In industrial use of pickup trucks, different types of rear bumper-mounted hitches are frequently needed for coupling with, and trailing, wheeled work equipment. The common practice, at present, is to unbolt one type of hitch and mount another on the rear bumper when a hitch change is required. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to avoid such inconvenience, while at the same time making available different types of hitches.